familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Grayson County, Virginia
Grayson County is a county located in the southwestern part of the Commonwealth of Virginia of the United States. As of 2009, the population was 16,243http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011. Its county seat is Independence . Mount Rogers, the state's highest peak at , is in Grayson County. History Grayson County was founded in 1793 from part of Wythe County. It was named for William Grayson, delegate to the Continental Congress from 1784 to 1787 and one of the first two U.S. Senators from Virginia. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.73%) is water. The southernmost point in Virginia lies in Grayson County. Adjacent counties *Johnson County, Tennessee (southwest) *Washington County, Virginia (west) *Smyth County (northwest) *Wythe County (northeast) *Ashe County, North Carolina (south) *Alleghany County, North Carolina (south) *Surry County, North Carolina (southeast) *Independent City of Galax (east) *Carroll County (east) National protected areas * Blue Ridge Parkway (part) * Jefferson National Forest (part) * Mount Rogers National Recreation Area (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 17,917 people, 7,259 households, and 5,088 families residing in the county. The population density was 40 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 9,123 housing units at an average density of 21 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.70% White, 6.79% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.70% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,259 households out of which 26.40% had children under the living with them, 57.60% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 26.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.77. In the county, the population was spread out with 19.50% under the , 7.60% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 107.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,676, and the median income for a family was $35,076. Males had a median income of $24,126 versus $17,856 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,768. About 10.00% of families and 13.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.80% of those under age 18 and 16.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Towns *Fries *Independence *Troutdale Unincorporated settlements *Baywood *Elk Creek *Mouth of Wilson *Rugby Education Public High Schools Grayson County High School, Independence Private High Schools Oak Hill Academy, Mouth of Wilson Culture Located in the Appalachian region of the United States, Grayson County has long been famous for its traditional, or "old-time" music and musicians. Although the entire Appalachian region is known for its music, the region around Mount Airy, North Carolina and Galax, Virginia is one of the areas where this music has remained strongest, even among young people. The Old Fiddler's Convention, one of the most prominent traditional music contests in the United States, has been held annually in Galax since 1935.http://www.oldfiddlersconvention.com/ Grayson County is also the home of other fiddlers' conventions and old time and bluegrass festivals such as the Grayson County Fiddlers Convention, Fries Fiddlers Convention, and the Wayne C. Henderson Guitar Festival. The Whitetop Mountain Band, The New Ballards Branch Bogtrotters, The Wolfe Brothers String Band, and the Konnarock Critters are among many of the best known old time bands of the area. See also *National Register of Historic Places in Grayson County, Virginia References External links *http://www.graysoncountyva.com/ *Old Fiddler's Convention official site *Grayson Carroll Galax VA Directory *Fries VA - Where the New River Trail Begins *Grayson County, Virginia, Heritage Foundation -- "Promote, Preserve, & Educate: Cultural and Family Heritages of Grayson County" *Historical and Genealogical Resources for the Upper New River Valley of North Carolina and Virginia Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Grayson County, Virginia Category:Established in 1793